


【谜语父子】Letter S

by Tomie233



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomie233/pseuds/Tomie233
Summary: 自越过底线后，Riddler给了儿子他自己的答复。





	【谜语父子】Letter S

**Author's Note:**

> 自越过底线后，Riddler给了儿子他自己的答复。

Edgar：  
果不其然，这一天终于来到了。

细想一下，自我把你拉回到我身边，再到现在，已经过了七年左右。准确的说，是七年零六个月三天12时24分38秒（现在变成46秒了）。

作为你的——抱歉，对这个词汇我实在还是难以启齿——你的父亲，我对你的成长，你的变化自然带着一种揉在骨血里的欣慰感，几乎可以说是乐见其成。但是，不可否认的是，比起欣慰，此时此刻弥漫在我心里的，竟更多的是“悲哀”。

是啊！悲哀！自我打算以我的方式养育你的那一刻起，我就已经预见了这个必然涂满悲剧色彩的结局。

就像是眼睁睁地看着我们推推搡搡着，一起堕入深渊。

从你身上我看到了我的血脉，我的强大基因的印记：你几乎和我一模一样。灵敏的头脑，超高的智商，自负，张狂，被万众崇拜仰视的需要。所以，如果是我被我对你的那种方式养育成人，我应该也会做出与你一样的举动。尽管如此，“悲哀”的情绪依旧席卷我的全身，它压着我，像你那天晚上一样压着我，让我难以喘息。准确的说，那种感觉凄凉又甜蜜。

关于那天晚上，我应该早就意识到的。可我执拗地选择了无视，任由你胆子越来越大。 

事情的发展总是循序渐进的。你一开始只是隔在门的另一边，看着我从门缝里透出的灯光，听着我的声音，猜测、脑补着我的一举一动（别问我为什么知道的那么清楚，我毕竟是你爸）。然后你开始走近那扇门，把侧脸贴在上面，耳廓亲吻着冰冷的平面。你的手开始摸索门锁，寻找把它打开的方法。

任何形式的门锁——密码锁，虹膜锁，指纹锁，老式的，新式的，坚固的，脆弱的在我的面前都不堪一击，你当然也一样。你打开了我的门锁，把它推了一道小缝。然后你就隔着这个门缝，日复一日地，用你那只完好的、眼角下有一颗泪痣的左眼窥探我。后来，门缝越来越大，你渐渐探身进来。离我越来越近。

一整晚的时间里，你大概有三四个小时都在凝视我。有时你会俯身下来，轻柔的呼吸趁着浑浊的黑夜打在我裸露的皮肤上，目光不加掩饰地滑过我的身体。你的睫毛那么长，偶尔会滑过我的脸颊。这时候我会下意识的一阵震颤，然后你就瞬间起身，远远地躲开，但不过一会儿又会凑下来贴近我，连着几个小时一动不动。

没有亲吻，没有絮语，没有进一步的动作。你只是看着我，目不转睛，饱含不正常的渴求。

在我的纵容下，这几乎变成了一个不应该存在于任何一对父子间的一个病态的游戏——偷窥者与被偷窥者之间的相互……勾引？试探？猜测？意淫？算了，遣词造句对我的吸引力远比不上解开一道谜题。总之，我就怀着类似于解谜的心态，饶有兴趣地放任着你，观察着你，看你打算做什么，看你能做到哪一步。

你不是一个正常的孩子——但你却非常擅长扮演成一个正常的孩子，埃德加。你会和我争吵，也会向我撒娇。你撒娇的方式可谓是高明极了——在我的默许下，你胆子越来越大。你开始躺在我身边。你开始用手指指尖游走我裸露在外的每一寸皮肤。你开始把胳膊轻轻搭在我身上，做出一个简陋的拥抱。你在午夜时分进来，在清晨时分苏醒，然后匆匆忙忙地打扫干净你的痕迹，回到你的地盘中。等我彻底清醒过来时，身旁其实空无一人。

真的，哪怕是我，也要承认——你的撒娇方式，真的是高明极了。只是，你是孩子，我是成人，你的一举一动再怎么高明，在我看来不过仍是小孩子的幼稚的玩闹罢了。不过你睡在我旁边的时候，呈现出的是一种完全不同的、发自内心的松弛和信赖。这种只向我表露出来的、真心的快乐，与你白天时对他人的矫揉造作和巧笑倩兮完全不同。

不得不说，这让我获得了心理上的极大满足。

我细细地观察着你的睡颜。你躺在被窝里，把头撂在枕上。嘴里吐着热气。从你的发际到耳根之间一片绯红，皮肤奇薄，简直能够透视内部纤脆的玻璃体组织，浮动着青筋。口唇在昏暗的光线里也现出绯红的颜色。从嘴里吐出的气息，那声音仿佛是你还不知人间苦恼的严峻性，而在嬉戏地模拟着一种苦恼唱出的歌。

长长的睫毛，还有善于闪动的纤柔的眼睑……对男子而言过于阴柔的特征在你的脸上反而变成了青春的跳动的证明。每当这个时候，我就忍不住想，当时把你带走，让你回到我的身边，把你培养成我最忠实的信徒的这个举动，实在是太正确了。

你肯定知道，对于那些充斥着庸人的芸芸众生而言，像我这样极为智慧、极为优越的人，就像刺破他们丑陋疮疤的针头，自然而然会引起他们的反感和厌恶。我小时候是这样，长大后……一直到现在，也还是这样。但人类就是这点出息：偏偏我就是想要被他们注视、敬仰。在意识到徒劳无功后（哪怕是那只蝙蝠也做不到），我把目光移到了你身上。

该怎么样才能把你完全捏在我手里，留在我身边呢？  
我并不是一个称职的……父亲，这我承认。我对你的感觉，更多的是占有。为了让你永远凝视着我，我可谓是煞费苦心。

没有我，你早就死在那个女人的手里了。

没有我，你根本享受不到现在的生活。

你即使再怎么努力，依旧是个没用的孩子。

我知道许多你一辈子都不会知道的事情。

面对我有意无意地表露的这些言行，你的讨好、挫败被我尽收眼底。但同样的，我对你的宠爱也达到了可以说是“溺爱”的程度。

不得不说我对你在物质上几乎是有求必应。我的计划是这样的：精神上让你彻底依赖我，让你不能独立；物质上则极尽宠爱之能事，慢慢地把你惯坏。

这样，废掉的你就一辈子都不会离开我了。

但是，我的计划却在你身上出了差错。

你似乎……已经觉察到了我的意图。

你如我所愿地匍匐在我的身旁，亲昵地靠在我的肩上。你向我吐露出你的爱语和夸奖，每一句都是我最想听到的。你做的是如此滴水不漏，如此自然而然。我已经说过，你擅长扮演正常人，这等于是你在用你的“演技”宠爱我。

不，我当然不是对你的这种感情表示怀疑和抗拒。它对我来说更像是一颗不知是糖果还是裹着糖衣的苦药的糖丸。我品尝到了它的甜味——却不敢进一步探索它的内在。你的感情就像这样：你对我的爱意让我十分受用，但我无法判断你的真实意图是什么。是糖果，还是裹着糖衣的药丸？我擅长猜谜计算，但不擅长放手一搏。

但你继承了我的优势，也弥补了我的缺陷。你选择了放手一搏。 

如今我们已经越过了那道线。尽管这并不意味着一切，但我还是找到了窥探你的一个缺口。

你又何尝不是在被要把你整个人吞噬殆尽的苦恋和压抑的激情折磨着？你又何尝不是在试探着，想要确认我的真心？你又何尝不是赌上了你的一切？

造成现在这种局面的我可以说是自作自受了。但细想一下，这难道不就是我一直想要的吗？被你一直仰望着、凝视着、爱慕着，把你捏在手里，让你离开我就无法生活下去。

又悲哀，又甜蜜。

顺带一提自那晚后，我注意到你一直在试探我的态度。既然如此，那我不妨就让你猜个谜语好了。

Riddle me this:  
最后一个与位数一模一样  
最小的质数比以前成长了整整一倍  
但前与后依旧将它团团围绕  
这是什么？

提示一下，谜底是一串数字。

你总不至于连这都猜不出来吧？

Riddler


End file.
